After Shadowed Souls The Vampire Diaries
by Howl-to-the-moon
Summary: Both of the Salvatore brothers back, fighting yet again over the girl with blonde hair and lapis lazuli eyes. However things have changed Damon's now human, and Elena could live a normal live away from all the super natural things that have haunted her for years. Or she could chose Stefan, who's typically been the save option, however now as the only vampire...


Elena

"what am I going to do" Damon broke down to me.

"Being human is not that bad Damon" I soothed.

"Yes it is I'm worthless now I mean it would be different if I were like you; human and powerful" Damon said in fury as he did so his aura showed me what he meant by powerful in many forms; my presence, my aura, my personality, wings and my blood.

That's when it hit me Damon still has powerful aura: vampire's aura, as I thought this I wondered if he was still telepathic my thought was stopped in its tracks. Stefan must have heard the thought if I had heard it then Damon must have completely forgotten his aura, maybe bonnie even herd! I heard a shout echo though the house: it was Stefan's I didn't have any doubt about that. Damon had just realized that he had projected his thoughts and was beaming and just as Stefan kicked the door in Damon shouted with joy; "I'm telepathic!" In one blink of an eye I was behind Stefan and Damon was pulled over with pain!

"STOP!" I screeched at Stefan. I have never in my life been scared of Stefan but now I was petrified of him, he was going to kill Damon! At the thought my knees gave way. Stefan didn't even notice as I sobbed at him to stop hurting Damon. For at least 4 minteus I sobbed clueless to what was happening apart from that Damon was defiantly a telepathic as Stefan hurt him with power he had gotten from my blood. I knew if it went on for a minute longer Damon would die especially after the whips he had about what must have only been two days ago as well as his wounds from blodwedda: as I remembered the whips I remembered sharing the pain, if Damon still was telepathic then I could do that: it wasn't hard to find Damon's mind as it screeched with pain after a few seconds my mind was doing the same thing, I had never felt pain like this before. Though it all I tried to find Stefan's mind show him he was hurting me too. Just as I found it he sent a new wave of pain my mind and me screamed like crazy as it did Stefan's mind herd and instantly stopped as it did I just managed to say "Damon are you alive" in response was Bonnie's small voice "he is still breathing Elena" I managed to smile as I let the darkness take me.

Bonnie

I felt full of authority as I helped someone else! But also worried out of my head! What if he dies and if he didn't now what would happen next time, when Stefan saw him next I asked Meredith she replied

"I don't understand" she said puzzled "why did Stefan do that I mean to Damon after all he has done to help?" as she said this we heard Sage's voice as he calmed Stefan down, he had taken Stefan into Mrs. Flowers Cellar. The answer was obvious to me

"Damon had been thinking of Elena's blood and how it tasted" I explained to Meredith.

"But Damon's human, like me" she angrily said "but no, let me guess he is like Elena human with powers! Is anyone just human?" Meredith raged on as she saw to Elena who had passed out from the pain. I didn't know how to reply to Meredith, I was so shocked she had never let herself go like this before let alone be upset.

"I'm human" I said quietly.

"No you are human but you aren't just human you have a sixth sense"

"Meredith you know I'm not like that I don't like my powers"

"I know I just...well umm-"

"Matt' I said as I did Meredith smiled

"At least there is someone else normal" she said as she walked out to find him. I laughed as I did Damon took a huge gasp of air, panting he opened his eyes. He mumbled something then he just said Elena and panicked trying to see her, I pushed him back down and told him that she is okay.

"Where is she get her for me- please- is Stefan mad at her I'm so sorry" he panicked

"she's here I said in the other bed, Stefan is in Mrs. Flower's cellar until he calms down" Damon looked down releasing he was in a bed for the first time.

"Sage put you there"

"Why is Elena in bed? Is she hurt?" he asked puzzled.

"She shared the pain" I replied "didn't you notice?"

"No" he replied; "the pain was really bad! Is she okay I can't believe she would do that for me! I could have killed her" he said horrified

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned

"Yeah, just really thirsty can I have something to drink"

I immediately backed away covering my neck. Damon looked ashamed of himself

"Sorry I forgot!" I muttered

"was I really that bad!" he said in a hurt voice I tried to say no to him but in the end I just went and got him some water when I got back I saw Damon looking worriedly at Elena.

"You really care about her" I said it wasn't a question just a fact. Damon just nodded at me. "She cares about you too" I said in a small voice; "she shared the pain"

"I know she saved my life, but why is she taking so long to wake up!?" he said impatiently.

Damon

Bonnie's eyes glazed over as she went into sidekick mode I was just about to knock her out of it when she said "I see Elena" I stiffened and started to listen " she wakes up, thirsty" this was not making any sense I had also woke up thirsty suddenly I remembered Bonnie's reaction- putting her hands over her neck worried about me pulling her and sinking my teeth into her neck as I drank her indulgent blood. Bonnie came out of the trace she nearly fainted I just caught her and put her on the bed as I raced over to Elena to wake her up! My heart was pounding the only thing that I had made me pleased to be human was being taken away from me! She was going to turn into a Vampire!

"Elena!" I shouted as I did Meredith walked in

"Oh are you okay? You should really sit down and let Elena rest she shared the pain too!" Meredith babbled on to me "what's wrong with bonnie?" she panicked and ran over to her neck! I had no time to feel bad about why she had checked Bonnie's neck; I had a life to save and not just anyone's life: Elena's life!

"She's turning!" I shouted at Meredith and watched her smooth olive skin turn White and almost green! No she had to keep her cool she always did! I needed help. And like she had read my thoughts she had already recovered

"Of course" she murmured "your blood and Stefan's"

Bonnie just pushed me and Meredith away, for a moment we just looked puzzled at Bonnie what was she doing? Meredith recognised the look on Bonnie's face before I did! God I hate being human!

"Stupid sixth sense" I heard Meredith rage! I raised my eye brows at her and she just went to grab Bonnie back but she was really strong! Great human and weak! Meredith seemed to guess what I was thinking?

"She is not usually this strong! I promise! And you are projecting your thought's really loud it is impossible not to hear!" she grinned

"Even for a human! You're a bit like how Elena was at first!"

"We need to stop Bonnie and save Elena!" she panicked

"No we don't!" I replied as I recognised what Bonnie was saying; "she got there first!" I said bemused Bonnie had saved Elena from turning! Sometimes having a witch around was really handy!

Sage

as we listened to Damon and Meredith I could see Stefan tense

"I need to go and wake her up! She is turning!" he growled as I looked though the little prison door, "let me go!"

"You shouldn't ease drop!" I told him as I also had been listening to upstairs I knew what he was talking about, I would have let him go but that would mean another fight between him and Damon over who had really caused Elena to almost turn into a vampire Stefan or Damon? And by the time they had been separated Elena would be a vampire!

"Stefan calm down! Damon will wake her up!" I told him after 9 minutes he calmed down as we heard Bonnie do a spell to pure Elena's soul!

"Do you know...? How... How many times they shared blood?" Stefan asked disgustedly.

"There was only one time that I knew about, but I get the feeling that there were many more."

"When" he whispered. I told him all about Damon taking the pain away from Elena when she was whipped and how it had made his very ill and how at one of the galas Elena had found out how he had take the pain away and then once he had accidentally taken too much blood almost turning Elena and killing himself. Stefan had said nothing the whole way though. 5 minutes later he broke the silence saying; "did he influence Elena into it?" he said it emotionlessly

"No"

Stefan

No the word ran though my head! It hurt so much! Elena cares about him she tried to even take the pain for him!

Elena

"Bonnie? What are you doing?"

"Elena just stay still until she has finished" Damon answered for her.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Elena you almost died! You were turning!" said Meredith in horror.

"But how?" I asked puzzled, what had I done to get myself killed?

"She doesn't remember" Meredith whispered to Damon thinking I couldn't hear; she must have forgotten that I could hear more than the average person. I pretended to be asleep again so I could hear what they were saying.

"Should we tell her what Stefan did to you and why" she asked Damon.

He replied; "I don't know if Stefan would want her to know that he almost killed her"

"Because he found out that YOU took her blood" said Meredith.

"I didn't force her!" Damon said quietly.

"Yes but you knew she was Stefan's!"

"So did she" said Damon.

"Well I think we should tell her the truth!" said Meredith. That's when it all came back to me I remembered!

"She already knows" I said making them both jump (even Damon)!

"God I forgot that I taught you to channel your power" cursed Damon.

"It wouldn't have made a difference I am starting to remember anyway!" I said. Then like clockwork Bonnie stood and her body slumped as she fainted Damon caught her and carried her to the opposite bed!

"Well" he said "she is not as strong as she was earlier!" Meredith laughed as she said; "she was on a mission earlier!" I didn't even ask what they were on about, I was too shocked!

"Stefan" I whispered.

Damon turned to look at me. "Elena your really pale are you okay?" a few seconds later his arms were wrapped around me searching for the cause of my upset. "Stefan's down stairs" said Meredith said as Bonnie woke up and asked to get a drink as her head was pounding Meredith went with her to make sure she was okay.

"Elena what's wrong" Damon whispered to me as he stroked my hair.

"Me" I mumbled.

"There is nothing wrong with you! Bonnie did a pure spell if you had so much as a cold it should be gone now"

"Not that!" I said. I was starting to feel sick now as I remembered Damon and Stefan fighting and then memories of what Stefan has said about Katherine!

"What is it? Elena! You're scaring me!"

"I promised I would never let you and Stefan fight over me! And I broke that promise by almost killing you! It is my entire fault!" I said as a tear climbed down my cheek. Damon brushed it away and I took his hand to hold it.

"This" I said as I lifted our entwined hands; "This is wrong...but it feels so right! Yet I just travelled a whole different dimension trying to save my one true love and while I'm there I fall in love with his brother!" I heard Damon's heart almost stop when I said love. Still cool as ever he replied; "It's all very ironic really!"

I groaned "that was not a helpful answer!"

Damon laughed; "Elena, as long as you know that I will always love you! And not just because of your blood! Now you know that for sure as I am not a vampire yet I still feel as attracted to you as when I first met you in your school gym! I am not attracted to you because you look like Katherine because I hate Katherine for what she did to you my brother and me. And the only reason that I haven't run to Sage and begged him to change me in to a vampire is you! Because I am praying that you will fall in love with me that we can live a life time together!" I was so stunned I have never heard Damon speak like this before and express his feelings like that before! "Elena I would do anything for you I would even go to college with you" he added my mind was over powered with feeling but one was thriving it made me forget everything and everyone, as I pulled Damon's head to mine and kissed him, I felt his surprise as he kissed me back.

Sage

As I listened to the conversation upstairs between Elena and Damon I started to feel guilty and stopped listening and interrupting their privacy Stefan however had different idea's as he listened I saw him go even whiter than before (I wasn't sure that was possible).

"Get her, get Elena" he crooked to me, I got her for him, don't get me wrong Damon is my friend, but Stefan seemed like a nice enough person. I made him promise not to go anywhere as I went up the stairs unsure what to expect. I opened the door after knocking several times I opened the door to see a couple in deep embrace it took me a minute to recognise that it was Elena and Damon kissing. Damon looked shocked to see me Elena just went a red colour as I told them that Stefan sent me here to get Elena embarrassedly.

Elena

Just the mention of Stefan's name made my heart skip a beat yet a minuet ago there had been no one but Damon. Silently I walked out of the room feeling ashamed of myself, what must Sage think of me!

Damon

Even through the embarrassment of Sage walking in on us I could not help myself from smiling at the thought of Elena kissing me! Sage looked awkwardly at me.

"Sorry for walking in on you" he apologised

"Don't be sorry" I said.

"What you just did was really wrong you know!" he told me

"What I did?"

"Yes you shouldn't have kissed her while she is very much your brothers!"

"She kissed me." I explained; "I wouldn't have done that to my brother not while he is much stronger than I am"

"Sorry" he said "may I ask"

"Yes" I said in wonder to what he didn't know about me?

"Do you love her?"

"More than possible!" I replied

"Then you should wait on Elena to decide know she knows how you feel do not rush her to decide and please do not let this be Katherine again!" he said

"Elena is NOT Katherine!" I raged suddenly angry!

"I didn't say that! I like Elena! I never liked Katherine"

Elena

I walked down to Mrs. Flowers little cellar that had been changed into a makeshift prison until Stefan had calmed down enough not to run to Damon and kill him! I shuddered at the thought. As much as I hated to see Stefan in a cell I would rather he was there than killing his brother! "Elena" he said, he looked pleased to see me! There was a silence it I heard Damon and Sage speaking from the room we had just been in!

"Oh my God you heard!" the words slipped from my lips.

"Yes" he said "Elena do you love him" he asked his voice sounded really hurt!

I looked down as I went red; "I don't know, I don't know anything!" I said. His voice broke as he said "Do you know if you love me?"

"I feel for you the same way I feel for Damon..."

"And that is?" He questioned.

"Do you know it is possible to be in love with two people at the same time?" Damon answered for me. I was filled with relief at not having to answer the question!

"I asked Elena" growled Stefan!

"Please don't fight over me!" I begged as yet another hot steamy tear escaped my eye, I wiped it in embarrassment. Damon and Stefan reached to comfort me at the same time and glared at each other waiting for one or the other to take their hand back, but neither did they were both so stubborn!

"She's my girlfriend" snapped Stefan

"Is she?" Damon questioned Stefan. My head snapped up at they both stared at me.

"Well?" they both asked at the same time.

"I... I don't know..." I crumbled

"What?" said Stefan in disbelief and Damon wore a smile of triumph.

"I don't want to lose either of you! I love you both, Stefan, I can't go out with you while I don't know who I really belong with?" I ran out of the room I had to get away from the tension!

Damon

I couldn't believe what had just happened! I felt on the tip top of the world! As I looked at my younger brother and smiled a gloating smile! I didn't care how childish it was! Elena was undecided and I had just as much a chance of her picking me as Stefan!

Stefan

I stared over at my brother my gaze filled with hatred for him! He puts me in a prison and while he is getting me out of it decides he might as well steal my reason for living and kill two birds with one stone!

"Why?" I asked in disbelief "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I am not doing this to you" he replied his voice heavy with gloating.

"Why are you taking my only reason for living?" I said in a mono tone he wasn't even worth my breath!

"I am not taking her! She isn't yours, she is undecided; I have as much chance as you do!" he said smiling at me he added "Brother"

"I am no Brother of yours!"

Damon

"You are" I said in a hurt voice, Stefan had knew that would sting and it had! No matter how hard I tried to push away the sting it wouldn't go, like a wasp's sting it stayed. Arrgh I hate being human it is like my own personal hell! The sting itched at my memory pulling it into my mind! The pain of it was killing me! No I had promised myself I would keep the promise but would not have to remember it! But that was when I was a Vampire! That was one of the ups to being a Vampire; not having to feel things and if you did want to feel only the good ones then you could! I hated this how my mind was too overpowered by hormones and would be until I die! It had only just struck me I can die now! And like that my mind was over powered with fear as the memory slipped back in; it played in my head like a movie...

I am 2 years old and full of excitement! "Papa, will my brother be here yet" I asked.

"No, not yet Damon. Remember it could be a sister!"

"No it can be!" I said adamant that if I were to have a sibling it had to be a brother! And I got what I wanted I walk though the hospital ward to see my Mama with my Papa, he told me that we must be very quiet as Mama was very tried and was feeling a little poorly. I had made a face then replied;"will she be okay?"

"...yes" he had replied

"What about MY brother?" I had asked proudly.

"He is very well!" My Papa told me and I beamed back at him.

We walked past the hospitals ward doors and to the privet rooms where the rich rested- I came from a very wealthy family. We went through to my mama she answered my smile saying; "Damon meet Stefan your new brother!"

I smiled back and whispered "Hello Stefan! I'm your brother Damon!" Both Mama and Papa laughed at me. "I told him to be quite said Papa to Mama. "Damon" said Mama I looked up to her big brown eyes. She smiled at me. "Yes Mama" I said.

"Promise to look after Stefan for me, sweetie"

"Of course Mama"

That had been the last I had seen of her I had not hated but not liked Stefan since and blamed her death on him! Though I still looked after him for her like I had promised, Stefan had known that would have hurt. I walked in to the forest outside of the boarding house. I walked deep into the woods; I just wanted to escape everything! I wanted to get away from Stefan, my memories my thoughts I didn't want anything!

Elena

I felt sicker every minute that passed! Damon was gone and had been for the past four days! After 4 hours of Damon not seeing Damon I had ran to Stefan to demand him to tell me what had happen...

"Where's Damon?" I asked casually to him so I didn't make him suspicious. "How would I know?" Stefan had said, as I gritted my teeth.

"When did you last see him?" I asked worried now, I knew Stefan hadn't harmed him, Stefan wouldn't have done that on me- At least I hoped he wouldn't! "I last saw him with you Elena." He said as he did worry sized at me and pressed against my every thought! "Are you okay" Stefan asked as he walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Why are you asking about Damon?" He asked.

"No one's seen him for four hours now Stefan!"

"So"

"So- So anything could have happened to him! He is human now and very new to it – He is vulnerable, he...he could die!" I said furious at Stefan who didn't seem to have a care in the world about his Brothers well fare!

"Elena, he went 17 whole years human and was ok!" said Stefan almost meeting my rage! I looked at him for the first time not without love and content, this time it was pure Anger!

Stefan just looked like he always did; smart well dressed, very good looking but not very happy! Why was he sad? He always had been since I met him but I always thought it was because of Katherine, but now she was gone. Damon was my other thought but no Damon was most of the time in a good mood yet he felt the same way for Stefan as Stefan did for him. I asked him about his Brother and he answered without any emotion for him, so why did he still look like he was brooding?

"Why are you so sad?" I shouted at him, the question had been building up in my mind for such a long time I knew it would over build one day, today was the day!

Stefan looked at me in shock. I was so angry at him that I didn't care; I had never felt like this before! He looked at me like it was obvious I just stared back blankly my chin held high. Stefan looked like he didn't know what to do; I let my eyes bore in to him. What was he waiting for? Over the year since I met Stefan I had changed a lot, and not in obvious ways like getting taller turning into a Vampire e.g. but now I wasn't so artificial but there was one thing that I hadn't lost and I was glad; Many people thought it wasn't always a good thing and they were right like now it wasn't, but overall I am glad that I still had such a strong spirit and never lost an argument, I was strong in my own type of way.

Normally I was a patient type of person, but right now I couldn't be bothered; "Well?" I demanded, Stefan flinched I hadn't meant to make it sound so harsh but... I looked down feeling a little guilty, but then just like that I looked up, No the fiery part of me thought I have never lost a stare off if I looked up now hopefully he wouldn't have noticed! Too late. I tried to make it look like I have wiped my nose, it was unsuccessful. I felt my cheeks go red as I blushed, arrgh it was so difficult to be like this with Stefan I cared about him too much that no matter how stubborn I might be it wasn't working, and well I was no quitter!

"Elena..." Stefan started. God this was hard! I just wanted to apologise but I kept my ground.

"Yes" I said tightly.

"I...I" he put his head in his hands like he had a head ache, I gritted my teeth.

"I don't understand" I said in a softer voice, though I still was holding my ground!

"What is there that could possibly harm you?" I asked "Katherine's gone, Damon wouldn't dare!"

"You" Stefan muttered to himself, he can't have thought that I had heard!

"Me?" I said in shock, how dare he say me, how could I ever hurt him! If I ever hurt him I would be hurting myself!

"Of course, not you!" he said, still thinking I hadn't heard! I lost all of the softness I had as I said in a hard cold voice; "I heard you Stefan!"

"How? No human could have heard that!" He said puzzled. His face went white for a second as he listened for a heartbeat. This made me feel madder how he dare think that, I had told him I was undecided, and anyway Damon was human!

I let my eyes bore into him again; I had no mercy left in me! I knew this would hurt him: "Damon" I emphasised the name, "taught me to channel my power, I have better hearing then the average person maybe even as good as yours!" I saw Stefan's face go white at Damon's name: Let it! I also knew Stefan hated what he was so me not including him as an average person would sting!

"Damon?" he whispered

"Yes!" I said enthusiastically, "He was so helpful! I don't know what I would have done without him! He helped me with all of my powers! And when he gets back which he will! I am going to ask him to help me learn more!" I said. I watched his face for a minute he looked like he was going to burst; mirror my anger, but then he calmed- like always it was so irritating! At least with Damon he said what he was thinking the argument couldn't have lasted long because we would have just had it out! In many ways he was younger than Stefan! I looked into his eyes, those eyes; they looked much too old for his face!

"Why me?" I said. A minuet went by we both said nothing. I stared at Stefan while he glared at the floor; it was like when we first met! "Well?"

I questioned in the coldest stoniest voice I could manage, and for the first time in my whole life I missed being a Vampire, no matter how angry I may be when I spoke to Stefan I still had feelings for him! When I was a Vampire I could, just not feel them like that! I could do with that right now! The thought made me even madder, I gritted my teeth! "Oh Come on!" I said breaking the silence and losing for the first time ever, but I couldn't care less, with the way I felt!

"Elena! Why are you being like this?" said Stefan I saw him grit his teeth. I never wanted us to be like this but I had never added Damon into the equation, now he was a huge part of it just as much as a part as me and Stefan. I was so upset! I could feel myself fall apart inside of course I couldn't let anyone see that, imagine, Elena Gilbert falls apart! No that would not happen, I would be strong! "I...I promised myself! I wouldn't let you both fight over me I broke that promise a long time ago... Now I am upsetting you and upsetting myself and not being myself thanks to my stupid ego..." So much for being strong! I had let myself crumble and I wasn't ashamed there was no way Stefan could have thought highly of me before anyway, not after this morning I was a disgrace!

"Elena, I didn't mean that you had hurt me! You have to understand that! I can't stress it to you enough!"

"Then why, why Stefan did you say that!" I choked

"Because I love you and I am scared of losing you look I did a stupid thing and I think it is why Damon is gone..." A minuets silence went by.

"Wwwhat ddid you dooo?" I whispered as I stammered!

Stefan told me everything the argument that they had! Now I sit here I am so sad! They are brothers they are meant to get along! And I still loved them both sometimes I wonder if I will ever be able to lose one of them how I would bare without the other? And how would the other be without me?

I don't know if it is a good thing me being here, all I do is cause pain and loss for one of the brother. Maybe I should just move to a different country and change my name. I laughed at myself how could I ever leave here Fells Church, my home town. Especially now it was in trouble.


End file.
